


Only For You

by GryphonFlying



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Angel!Liam, Angel!Niall, Angel!Zayn, Angels, Bottom Harry, Bullying, Dominant Louis, F/M, I'll add stuff later, Love, M/M, Sad, Smut, Sub Harry, Teacher Louis, Top Louis, angel!louis, basically everyone is an angel but harry, but he acts cute and innocent cause he is, harry is a cute little boy whose had a bad past, he's just not that innocent, i've decided that lou will be their teacher, louis is harry's savior, louis tops, normal!harry, powers, probably later on though, student teacher, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryphonFlying/pseuds/GryphonFlying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stretches his long, lanky legs out in front of him and leans his head on the rough bark of the tree. He shivers slightly when a cold gust of wind hits him and he is soon closing his eyes.</p><p>His breaths get slower and slower until all he can feel is the slow beating of his heart and a pair of arms wrap around his frail body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue so its short but I'll try to make the rest of the chapters longish. I hope whoever reads this likes it and I'm always up for criticism. byeeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is also on my tumblr http://nipplesnip.tumblr.com/fanfictions_by_me

Harry had found himself in the same situation for the past three days.

If he was counting right that is. 

He is running through the woods finding his way to the highway, constantly looking over his shoulder as if someone, _something_ , might come out from behind a tree and take him back. Back to the house that is stained with his blood and filled to the brim with memories of hurt. He stops after a while and looks above his head and prays to whoever is up there that he'll find the road soon.

His ratty and ripped clothes aren't doing much to cover him from the nipping cold of the winter air and _he’s hungry._ Harry has been hungry before. He'd gone without eating a long time before but he would always end up getting food after the fourth day or so. Harry hadn't eaten in days, days far longer than 96 hours. He can see his ribs protruding from his body more than usual and sees his stomach sucking in and making him look even smaller. He slowly sits down between the roots of a large oak tree and sighs when his muscles relax slightly, thankful to be taken off of his weight. He stretches his long, lanky legs out in front of him and leans his head on the rough bark of the tree. He shivers slightly when a cold gust of wind hits him and he is soon closing his eyes.

His breaths get slower and slower until all he can feel is the slow beating of his heart and a _pair of arms wrap around his frail body._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 hits already?! Come on mum, I'm famous and we're goin to Hollywood!

Harry’s eyes shot open but he didn’t dare move. He knows what would happen if he woke _him_ up.He only did that once… he ended up with more bruises than he could count and a bla-

Wait.

There was a weight on his torso and legs but he’d never used a blanket here. He said that he would never waste that type of money when he could warm Harry up himself.

 _“I enjoy the blanket much more than that.”_ He thought.

He slowly sat up and found that he was in an unfamiliar room. His eyes widened and his heart sped up. Has he sold me? Harry turned his body towards another wall and saw a door with a window. Outside the window was a mass of woods.

Woods.

_Woods._

_I've run away. But… how did I get here? All I remember is the feeling of my whole body getting colder and colder and…. arms? Wait. I was in the middle of the fucking woods! How on earth could someone have known where I was?_

Still dazed and slightly confused Harry moved from his spot on the oh so comfortable bed. Soon after he set his feet on the ground he heard footsteps lightly coming towards his door and a feeling of fear washed over his body. The door is already slightly opened and he sees and woman peak in at him, when she sees he's awake she steps all of the way in.

She sighs with a smile and looks Harry over with her hands on her hips. He curled into himself slightly at her gaze. Who is she?

“Come on downstairs, love, and we’ll talk about everything, alright?” she says to him as her smile becomes one of love. He nods, opting out of saying anything, and she smiles again and leaves the room. He unwraps his hands from the duvet, which he had been clutching onto pretty hard without noticing, and swings his long legs over the side of the soft bed. He looks out of the window again and into the woods. Memories hit him like a freight train.

_“Little faggot, gonna suck daddies cock for him? Make him feel good so he doesn’t hit you as hard later?” the voice above Harry yelled as a meaty hand grabbed his curls shoving Harry’s face into his crotch. When he took too long to unzip the man’s pants he got a large slap to his face, so hard he fell to the ground. Next thing he knew there was a large body on top of his frail one, holding his hands down, and a willy being shoved into his mouth._

_He gagged and if the man heard it he didn't do anything,_ not like he would anyway _, and furiously fucked Harry’s mouth._

_“Always put those pretty lips to good use, huh?” the man said though an array of grunts. Harry had spit running over the sides of his mouth and his face was turning a dangerous color of red from the lack of air he was getting. He could feel the man’s thrusts speeding up and his eyes water. The thrusts felt as though they would never end but soon enough he felt that one last hump and come spray over his face._

_Harry tried to take in deep breaths before what he knew was coming came. But the kicks and hits came all too soon. A large, steel toed boot kicked his ribs profusely, all the while insults were being yelled at him, and a hand grabbed his shirt, threw him against the cement wall of the basement, and made his head slam against the wall. He tried to open his dull green eyes but they refused to comply and his world became dark much too slowly._

He took in a long breath to clear his mind and held his shirt to try to stop the shaking of his hands. He turned from the window and walked with his bare feet towards the door. He didn't step out right away. He opened the door a little wider and stuck his head out to listen first. All he could hear was a clinging of cups for far away, possibly downstairs. He stepped out, sliding his feet across the wooden planks so they wouldn't make as much noise and went towards the sound of washing cups.

He traveled down a set of stairs and steps into a corridor that opened up into a kitchen, where the woman with dark hair was. “Sit down, love” she said without even turning around. He listened, unsure of what was to happen it he didn’t and let her finished what she was doing. When she was done she came and say down across from him.

"How you doing" she asked, curiosity and knowing filled her eyes as if she knew what he was going to say. 

He spoke to her truthfully, "I'm sort of confused, ma'am. I don't really know whats going on." 

She smiled at him and said, "Don't worry about what happened, okay Harry? You'll be safe here and thats a promise." He doesn't know how she knows his name or why he get a good feeling from her but for the first time in a long time Harry felt as though he could trust someone. 

"By the way, my name's Anne, but you can call me mum." she said with a sure smile. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry starts school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. I'm surprised so many people have read this already!! Thanks! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!!!!

Harry had been living with Anne for two months before she gave him the news.

She called to him from down the stairs, “Come meet me in the kitchen, Harry.”

He set down the book he was reading and bound through the hallway and skipped down stairs, he felt safe but he still got those random panic attacks when he got lost in his mind thinking of what happened in the cabin in the woods.

He slipped a little, in his fluffy socks, as he turned the corner into the kitchen. Anne was looking at him with humor in her eyes, “otta’ call you Bambi instead of Harry from now on, fallin all over the place.” she told him smiling. He smiled with a little blush on his cheeks and sat down in the chair across from Anne.

"Okay, so I know you haven't had any schooling in a while, and thats okay, but I enrolled you for the school in town so you can get smarter and meet people your age." she saw the panic in Harry's eyes and quickly added on, "you won't have to go until next Monday, but I want you to be able to have a good future, one much better than your past."

"But what if the people there don't like me, what if they think I'm weird for being so tall and hate the way I talk?" He asked in a small voice. Harry didn't have any speech impediment but he talked fairly slow and he knew it. His green eyes were filled with fear and uncertainty. 

"Oh love, you're perfect and if anyone says anything about you know that their missing out on meeting an amazing boy with an amazing heart." She hated when he got self conscious and scared, he just looked so helpless when that happened. She opened her arms and he came and threw himself into them.

"Do you really think so?" he asked in a quiet, unsure voice.

"Positive," she answered wrapping her arms tighter around him and giving a kiss to his unruly curls. He set his ear against her heart and hugged her tight, as if, when he let go, she'd disappear. 

++++

The time that led up to Harry starting school went much too quickly. Him and Anne had gone to the store to let him choose some clothes and new shoes to wear because Anne insisted that Harry can't wear his fluffy socks everywhere. Harry just pouted a little at that but chose a pair of white converse, but he made sure his fluffy socks would fit into them. He decided he enjoyed tight pants and loose shirts, especially big, warm sweaters. Anne even let him get a few headscarfs since he refused to cut his hair even though it fell over his eyes sometimes.

When Monday officially came, Anne woke Harry up early and told him to wash up and get ready while she cooked him breakfast. He did as told and changed into one of his big tan sweaters and his black skinnies, he didn't have any shoes on yet so his feet were covered by a pair of purple fuzzy socks. He looked himself over in the mirror and nodded in approval. He looked good. 

When he came down the stairs and into the kitchen there was already some breakfast on the table. "Its just some eggs on toast but it'll hold you over till lunch." he was told. He nodded and smiled to her, he still wasn't to keen on talking. 

"I'll drive you to school when you're ready, but we have to leave before 7:30. We oughta drive all the way to the town." They lived on the outskirts, by the woods obviously, and it took about twenty minutes to drive to town. "And I'll come to the office with you to sign you in and help you get your class schedule." He sighed happily when he heard that, he didn't want to get lost and be late for his first classes. 

"Good. I was a little worried I'd get lost," he told his thoughts to Anne, "hopefully I'll have a good day. You said it was the middle of the school year already, right?" 

"Yup. Don't worry, little Bambi, you'll be okay. And if you get lost just ask someone who looks nice or a teacher." she answered with a smile, "Now lets get going! Its almost 7:30!" and so Harry hopped out of his seat and slipped his shoes on, having only a little bit of trouble from his socks, and met Anne at the car with his messenger bag hanging on his shoulder. 

++++

When they finally arrived at the school, getting stuck in some early morning traffic, they headed to the front office together and Harry only got a few curious looks that made his walk a little closer to Anne and slouch his shoulders a little lower. He followed Anne through a set of glass doors that made a chiming sound when they walked through. She led them to a wooden desk and waited for the woman there to assist them. 

"My son, Harry Styles, is here for his class sheet." she said when the secretary looked up at her. She nodded and made small talk to Anne while typing words into her computer. There was soon something printing and the lady picked it up and gave it to Harry. 

"Now this is all of your classes, alright Harry? Okay, now if you think you'll need any help finding your classes, because the school is quite big, you can come back and ask you some help." she told him with a smile on her wrinkled face. Harry nodded and said thank you and turned to Anne. She smiled at him and hugged his shoulders while whispering in his ear, "You'll be a fine today, Bambi. I'll be in the parking lot when you get out alright, if I'm a little late just wait because I have work too." 

"Okay. I love you and I'll see you later," he said hugging her back. She smiled and gave a little wave as she left. 

++++

He ended up needing help finding his classes and a nice brown haired boy with brown eyes showed him around. He took his class schedule and showed him to all of his classes and told him they had the same lunch and he was welcome to eat with him and his friends. He didn't seem to mind that Harry was a little timid around him, he was a big strong guy after all. 

"Yeah, we'll have some of the same classes so you'll meet some people before lunch." The boy, Liam, smiled at him, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He looked like a genuinely good hearted person and Harry decided he liked him and, yeah, he'll sit with him at lunch. Something about Liam made him likable and you were pulled towards him. He smiled back and continued to talk to Liam as he was led to his first class. 

"I'll try to find you at lunch, Harry. But hopefully you'll have a good day!" Liam said to him as he turned to leave for his own class. 

Harry prepared himself to walk into the classroom and took a deep breath before he knocked on the door to his history class. It was opened by a man with a greying mustache and a face full of happy wrinkles. 

"Ah! You must be Harry! I had you on my roster but didn't count you as anything yet." he turned to the class and led Harry inside, "Everyone. This is Harry. I want you to make him comfortable as he will be in our class for the rest of the year." A few students nodded but most just sat and listened without saying anything. "Go ahead and find a seat Harry, we're learning about World War II." 

Harry looked around at all of the different faces, but one stuck out to him. A smiling boy with blue eyes and brownish hair. He had an open seat next to him so Harry sat there, "Hi there, Harry. I'm Niall." he said with a excited smile. Harry smiled back at him and wiggled his toes in his fuzzy socks at the thought ,"this is gonna be a good year." 

Later he would wonder just how wrong he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i took so long to update. I know this is short but its what i had as a draft so i decided to post this. I totally forgot I was even writing this... okay. maybe this time I'll be able to keep up with this

By the time Harry's third class came, he's met Niall, Zayn, and Nick. Liam, thankfully, was in his third class and sat next to him. They were in English and the teacher wasn't in yet, but Liam promised that he was really laid back and let them sit anywhere and use their phone when they were done with work.

"You're lucky, he just started letting us do this a few weeks ago," Liam told him scrolling through his messages, "he was still all calm and cool then, but not this much."

Harry then spoke for the first time to Liam, "Weird though, isn't it, we're only in the middle of the year, usually they start this near the end." It took him a little longer than most people to finish his sentence and when he stopped talking he was nervous Liam would laugh or say something about it.

Liam looked to him with a curious and wondering look in his face, but he smiled and said, "Yeah, I guess so, but who cares, we get to use our phones!" and Harry smiled with him forgetting his nerves. "Gimme your number, so we can keep in touch after school and stuff?" Liam asked. Harry was mentally thanking Anne right now, he had refused wanting a phone but she insisted he text her though the day. He took it out of his pocket and handed it to Liam's extended hand. Liam began typing and his phone vibrated soon after he handed it back to Harry, "There, now we can text."

Harry took it and before he could answer, the door to the class room swung open in a rush revealing, as Harry described him, one of the most beautiful men he'd ever seen. He had brown soft looking hair that was long enough to curve up at the nape of his neck and blue eyes that shined when he started talking to the class, but Harry was to entranced by his looks to hear him. He got a feeling in his tummy when he looked at him that made him tug the hem of his sweater and sink low into his seat. He looked to his hands on his shirt and listened to his voice.

"Sorry I'm a little late today everyone I... don't have a good reason but that okay cause I'm here now. Too bad I missed the first two classes." He said shrugging his shoulders, and Harry swore when he talked he could hear little angels singing around him.

"Lou, we've got a new student!" he heard Liam tell him and Harry mentally yelled at him to shut up. He looked up and, Lou as Liam called him, was already looking at him, when Harry looked into his eyes his feet curled inward and he dug his hands into the sleeves, burrowing further than he already was.

"Seems we do, good eye Liam," he answered looking at Harry with a smile on his bright face, "Well, if you would like do introduce yourself you can. I am Mr. Louis Tomlinson but everyone calls me Louis or Lou so you get to choose your poison."

"Um, I'm Harry. Harry Styles and I..." he tried to think of something that would impress Louis so he said, "and I tell really funny jokes!" He finished with a big smile on his face, forgetting how slow he talked while looking at Louis.

Louis had a big smile break out on his face, "Well hit us with one then!" He requested and Harry remembered he was in a class with other people.

Harry opened his mouth to tell his joke with slight nerves, but he was interrupted by a blonde girl at the front of the class saying, "Shouldn't we start class _Mr. Tomlinson?"_ and that made Harry sink back into his seat and close his mouth. Louis sighed and turned his head towards the blonde. "Well know that you've very rudely interrupted poor Harry there, and I doubt he's going to say anything else, I guess we have to." He said to her in an annoyed tone, but Harry didn't know why he was annoyed, he was just Harry.


End file.
